


You Still Like Me Right?

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuffs, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura's Wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt from the Creampuffs on FB…for this quote thing.

On My Wedding Day: You Still Like Me Right

Hollstein One Shot  
PG   
By: Astron Souls

The blond was pacing back and forth in her dressing room, trying not to chew one of her manicured nails.

“Laura, will you please calm down, everything is fine.” Lola Perry states, trying to keep the bride from going nuts, or making her nuts.

“Perry is right, everything is all set, just relax.” A redhead states in a black/white tuxedo.

“Easy for you two, you eloped, I am walking down the aisle to Carmilla in thirty minutes!” Laura states, wringing her hands together.

“Ok yes, but this is what you wanted, and it’s going to go smoothly.” Lafontaine states, bringing Laura a chair to sit in, “Relax.”

Lola gently pushes the bride into the chair, “Listen to Lafontaine, and just relax.”

Sighing Laura looks at them, “Do you think Carmilla is nervous?”

The redhead’s look at each other with a bit of uncertainty.

 

~Another Dressing Room~

 

“Carm, will you chill out!” Danny practically yells at the vampire.

“What if she changes her mind, what if she doesn’t want to be with a vampire, what if she…” Carmilla trails off as Danny holds a bunch of garlic.

“Shut up, she loves you, for some reason she loves you and wants to be with you so chill the fuck out!” Danny puts the garlic back in its box and closes it.

“But she has so much more to live for, Danny.” Carmilla knew that Laura would one day want to be turned, and she didn’t want to rob the one person she loves of her humanity.

“Carmilla, she loves you like no one else could ever love you.” The tall woman looks at the clock, “and it’s time to go now.”

She adjusts her own tux, then pushes Carmilla out the door, and practically into Laura’s dad.

“Sorry Mr. Hollis, we are trying to get to the alter.” Danny states, dragging Carmilla to the outside ceremony.

“No problem, see you there!” He yells back, and turns; smiling when Laura steps out into the hall with the redhead’s behind her.

“You look amazing my dear.” He says and gives her a quick hug.

“Thanks dad, everyone ready?” She asks looking around and receiving nods.

Lafontaine sprints ahead to stand with Carmilla and Danny, while Laura is escorted by her dad and Perry in front of her.

Soon the ceremony begins, with Perry walking down the aisle, then a flower girl.

Everyone saw how nervous Carmilla was, but it all seems to go away when she lays eyes on her bride.

Both watch each other, as they get closer together, then the officiate begins.

“We are gathered here…” She’s cut off by the bride.

“Carm….” She sounded nervous.

“Yes love?” Carmilla’s eyes grew concerned, and she squeezed Laura’s hands in reassurance.

“You still like me right, you’re not just doing this for me?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Laura!”

TBC


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said TBC so here is Part 2

The officiate looks between the two, waiting for some kind of signal to move forward from one of them.

“I am serious, Carm. Is this all for me?” Laura asks keeping her eyes locked onto the vampire.

The vampire wanted to smack sense into the human, “Laura, this is for both of us and no one else, we are supposed to be getting married, and of course I still like you…we wouldn’t be here if I didn’t!” She chances a glance out over their audience and is happy they are all just looking at them in curiosity.

The blond fidgets till Perry leans over, “What is wrong you two…and Laura stop being so…YOU!” the redhead states and then straightens back up glaring at the couple.

“Shall we continue?” the officiate asks leaning over to speak to just the two of them, “or do we need to pause a but longer?”

Carmilla looks at her girlfriend, begging with her eyes to continue the ceremony; she wanted to be married already.

Laura nods, “yes we can continue.”

The woman clears her throat, “Again we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis, in holy matrimony…” 

To the vampire the ceremony whizzed by till’ the part of the vows came up, she smiles as Laura gets her queue to begin.

“Carm, the first time I saw you, I didn’t like you very much.” This earned chuckles from family and friends, “you barged into my life and seemed you wanted to make it a living hell. Little did I know you were just protecting me. You have saved me so many times, and I bet you will keep doing it but that’s not why we are here right now. I fell for this stubborn, closed off heroic vam…person. That even though she had a tough outside, she was kind, sensitive and actually cared on the inside. I love you Carm, and I will be by your side from this moment till’ forever.”

By now Carmilla was forcing back tears, and trying to keep her composure when the officiate tells her to start.

“Laura, when I first met you, I thought you were way too nosey, energetic and just a pain in my ass. But as the days turned to weeks, and even a slight problem with being tied up, I came to really care about you. That positive energy is very addicting, and your happiness contagious, even if at first I hated it. With everything we have been through, all I know is my love for you is stronger than ever, and seems to grow every day. From now on I will be by your side, to protect you, help you and to love you. I love you.”

Now Laura was crying and Carmilla reaches up with a thumb and wipes the tears away, the next bit of the ceremony just passed them almost by. 

Exchanging rings, with a small mishap of Laura dropping Carmilla’s ring, and then not able to keep her hand still as the vampire was putting her ring on her finger.

The officiate smiles as she looks out over the crowd “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss.”

Carmilla pulls her wife close, cupping the woman’s face before pressing her lips firmly to Laura’s; both melting into the embrace.

When they part, foreheads rest together, “We’re married!” Laura states excitedly, causing Carmilla to chuckle.

“Yeah we are baby, come on let’s head to the back.” The vampire nods once more to their officiate, and takes Laura’s hand.

“I am proud to present to you all Mrs. and Mrs. Carmilla Hollis-Karnstein.”

Applauding broke out as friends and family cheer as they stand, some even whistling; in the back you could hear the Zeta brother’s making a ruckus.

They walk down the aisle somewhat quickly, as they wave and smile to their friends and family but as soon as they hit the end they take off to a secluded area.

Laura laughs as they slow down and Carmilla leans against a tree, then pulls the blond to her “Hello there Mrs. Hollis-Karnstein.” The blond grins and leans against her wife, “hello to you too. WE’RE MARRIED!!”

Carmilla laughs as she nods, “Can’t get rid of me now baby.”

“Like I want too.” Laura states, wrapping her arms around her vampire’s neck “I love you.”

In turn the older woman wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist snuggly, “I love you too.” She leans down and kisses her wife.

Lips move together, then tongues glide against one another; but before anything could get too hot…

“Okay you two, there is a reception to go too.” Lafontaine states after taking a picture of the couple, then laughing at the looks they received from their friends.

“Ruin my fun Laf.” Laura states, stepping back from her wife and straightening her dress.

Carmilla grunts her disapproval as she makes sure her jacket is on right, “Guess we have to go to the reception now…”

“Oh the cute vampire not wanna go?” Lafontaine states, then starts to run towards the area where the reception is, so they don’t die.

“One day I am gonna get them, I swear!” Carmilla growls low.

“Yes one day hun, come let’s go celebrate with them, then later we have our own celebration.” Laura purrs in the vampire’s ear.

“Off we go then!” Carmilla exclaims, hoping the faster they get to the reception, the faster they get to other ways of celebrating.

Laura laughs, as her wife drags her back to their family and friends.

 

End

Hope ya enjoyed it!!


End file.
